Father to daughter
by darkestrain
Summary: Kyoko has never known her father. What happens if he shows up in her life & the story of her birth & heritage becomes known? note:// this was begun when there were less than 10 stories in this section,the 1st 'kyoko discovers her family' story ever!
1. AN & the story from a year ago

MUST READ THIS FIRST!

A/N: Well...hello there. Coming back after being inactive for almost (perhaps over?) a year is an interesting experience. Having just entered my last year of high school I now look back on my work just one year ago, take another look, rub my eyes and look again, and I ask myself 'what on earth is this?!'. I had always intended to go over the chapters as I wrote the story. I plan on doing so now. However I plan to leave this collated collection of the chapters from one year ago at the beginning of the story. Sentimentality for my first foray into fanfiction, I think. So from now on the story will begin from chapter 2, with the rewritten, revised and hopefully improved 'father to daughter'.

-Darkest Rain.

Disclaimer: Neither Skip beat or any of it's character's belong to me. This fic was created purely for my own amusment.

Chapter 1: In which a father discovers his child.

The director of Akatoki was not by nature a very public or outgoing man. He could be social when the situation required and he possessed a captivating manner and uncommon charisma. What was outstanding about him however was his intellect and talent for administration that had allowed him to rise through the ranks of Akatoki and become Akatoki's most successful director. Nothing however, could have prepared him for his current dilemma

He ran a hand through his short black hair and tucked his longer than average bangs. behind his ear (A deliberate contrast to that manipulative ass Takeda) and sighed as he plopped down on his cream leather couch, not caring if he rumpled his (which he thought was outrageously expensive) Armani suit.

It was also not in his nature to continuously mull over a problem without doing something about it. Much less to become nervous about it. At least it wasn't until he had seen that name on the cast list of Fuwa's new music video.

**Mogami Kyoko.**

Strange that he would run into her here, much less be afraid of her since she would not remember him, would not recognise him. And with another sigh Mogami Natsume fell asleep.

And Mogami Natsume dreamed.

He saw Saena, 15 again, she was smiling at him, something she rarely did and he felt his heart tighten as he admired her sitting on the cool green grass beside him on his birthday.

_"Saena-chan, i like you"_

Then she grew older and she was smiling more, but it was a forced, insincere smile and the look in her eyes as she looked at him was the satisfied look of a predator who had just caught it's prey, he didn't notice, he was ecstatic. Saena had just agreed to marry him.

_"i love you"_

Then he was standing at the alter and she was gliding down to meet him like an angel while his mother looked on in disapproval. He didn't notice, he was too absorbed, absorbed in her.

_"I need you"_

Married for 2 months, she was rude to his mother and he _noticed_. She ran over the gardener's dog, a faithful companion of 10 years and just walked away, and he _noticed_. He noticed how much of his money she squirreled away in her own, private accounts, how much she abused the staff and how much she didn't seem to **love** him. He noticed her lovers and how little she shared his bed.

He applied for a divorce and before he even told her she stopped him with two words.

"I'm pregnant."

He had a paternity test done in secret, it was his child and his joy was enough to stop him from noticing. Until she asked for a divorce. He couldn't believe it. Then he realised she had done it, squirreled away all the money she could from their shared account. Along with the divorce settlement she thought it would be enough to break him. His analytical mind took over. She had all this time been using him. She never cared. It was a smart move for her really, this divorce, she would keep the child, the cash and rid herself of a seemingly unsuccessful and useless husband. She didn't know he had just accepted a director's position at Akatoki or that he had most of his money in a Swiss vault where she couldn't reach it. He accepted the divorce but he wanted to keep the child. She didn't resist, a child would only hinder her.

5 months later. The doctor, a friend of Saena's announced that Mogami Kyoko was still born. He wept, while Saena looked on unmoved at the child's funeral. He had not even seen his daughter. Sakura left him not two days after, he was relieved. He couldn't stand the sight of her.

He woke up. Natsume stared groggily around his living room as he remembered his dream. Mogami Kyoko, he wondered, who are you?

Chapter 2:

Damn it. I hate this. All of them want 'Mio'. I can't tell them, tell them that I hated the role. Kyoko stiffened her resolve as she imagined the anguished cries of Director Ogata. No, she couldn't say anything but ... she didn't to play 'Mio' again either. As Kyoko sat on her stool in a daze, a harassed looking LME staff member rushed up to her.

"mogami-san?" he asked questioningly.

Kyoko nodded the affirmative.

"thank goodness!" the man let out a relieved sigh and sat down on another nearby stool, plainly exhausted. Kyoko was about to help the man when he announced in a slightly panting tone. "Mogami-san, there is a phone call for you at the main office. Please go and take it, the caller said it was urgent" kyoko hesitated, unsure of wether to leave him.

When he saw she had yet to leave he said, slowly catching his breath "Go now! Please! He's been on the phone for the last half hour yelling for you!"

Kyoko ran.

Natsumi Mogami liked to think he was a patient man. In fact, 9 times out of ten, he _was _a very patient man. However if there was one thing he could not stand it was dithering administration staff, _LME's_ dithering administration staff. He sometimes wondered how Lory Takeda could stand it. He crushed that thought, Lory Takeda probably hired them _because_ of it.

He heard the phone be transferred to a new recipient. Damn the administration, damn them **all**.

"Hello?"

the voice was young and female. 'please god, save me from trainees!' "look here! I want to talk to Mogami Kyoko _immediately_, now-"

"this is Mogami Kyoko".

Oh. Damn. That was a _great _first impression. Alright...courage man! "hello" Natsumi paused, how should he introduce himself? 'i am your father!' sounded like a line from that american Sci-fi movie his secretary had became obsessed with last year...besides it was _way_ to cliche. Perhaps he should ask her to meet him...no, that sounded _way_ too stalkerish.

"um, excuse me? Is this some kind of prank call? If it is I'm just going to hang up-"

"no! I'm sorry a...problem just came up" yes my inability to plan what to say to my daughter.

"that's fine" Kyoko replied. For the last three minutes she had sat beside a silent phone, so it really _wasn't _fine. But she had learned from her time working at the inn to excercise patience in trying situations. Learned a the inn...shoutaro...'shudder'.

"please could you tell me if you are Kyoko Mogami, daughter of Sakura Mogami?"

My mother? Does he know her? Has she...could she have sent him to _find_ me? Her mother had never cared about her in the 6 months since she ran away. Why should she care now? But..."yes i am the daughter of Sakura Mogami."

Proof. Conclusive proof. "miss Mogami, were you aware that your mother had kept her married name despite being divorced by your father 16 years ago"

"divorce? My father...my father died!"

"were you also aware that your father was the heir to a significant fortune, most of which your mother beleived she claimed in the dvorce settlement?"

"...no"

It was as he feared. "miss mogami, your father has expressed a desire to meet with you. He was told you were born stillborn and discovered you were alive in the drama you played in."

"to meet with me?" kyoko's heart and mind were racing as she realized her mother's true betrayal of her. But her father? He was an unknown. But he might actually care about her if he wanted to meet her...she decided. "where would my father like us to meet."

She wanted to meet this man.

Chapter 3: desperate for love

Kyoko sighed as she lay on the futon and brushed her gold-brown hair from her eyes. Out wardly she appeared relaxed, tired but relaxed, no one, not even those who had studied her sometimes obcure mannerisms, some out of amazement(moko), hopes of possible emulation(maria), searching for gossip(Yashiro) or storing for future manipulation( rory), could tell that her mind was exhausted after hours of emotional turmoil brought about by a single phonecall she had received just 3 hours earlier.

Her father. What was he like? Perhaps he was cold or cruel. Or what if he was a snob? He was rich wasn't he? What would he think of her? Her, Kyoko who had run away from home to follow a man who was only using her, her Kyoko, who wasn't beautiful, or popular, a poor wannabe actress who only had her determination to save her.

What would he think of her, Kyoko, a girl who had forgotten how to love?

That was if it was true, what if it was all a joke. A ploy to play on the heart strings of a girl who had no father, but desperatly wanted one, so desperate she'd forced her self on her most respected teacher, Hizuri-sama? Kyoko knew she had behaved shamefully, Hizuri-sama probably didn't want a daughter, afterall wasn't he looking for a son? His son...Kuon. Kyoko thanked kami that Hizuri-sama was kind enough to put up with her and...and even act like a father to her! But she supposed it came naturally to Hizuri-sama who was such a fatherly person, after all he was like the father of all the world -such a person would be able to such a thing very easily, right?

But, he wasn't her father. Kyoko supposed she must be a very greedy person. She was jealous of Kuon for having such a great dad who had treated her like a son! But...she wanted her own father, someone who was hers and couldn't be taken away or forget about her. At that moment Kyoko made up her mind.

She was going to the meeting tomorrow. No matter what. Even if it was false she would stand there waiting, she'd wait until there was no time left, even if no-one came for her, even if she came home empty and hollow and wasn't able to reach corn and the privacy of her room before she cried. She decided she was going to risk everthing, he was going to hold out her shattered heart for inspection and if it got rejected...

If it got rejected she would piece it together once more.

Natsumi sighed as he reclined on his couch, watching Dark Moon, over and over, focusing on one face, a face that drew him like a spotlight on a dark night, the face of hi daughter...Kyoko. He gazed upon her, she was brilliant, a born actress, she could be great-if proper care was taken to teach her. It was an inscrutable performance, she played Mio with perfection and flare, she was equal to, if not exeeding the lead actress.

A true performer.

Perhaps it was hereditary, Saena was quite the actress herself, she had certainly fooled him. If so, what else had she inherited? If she was just like her mother...Natsumi didn't finish that thought. He could only hope, desperatly hope it was only an act and that some part of him was inside of her, desperatly hoped that she wouldn't hate him. His heart had already broken once, he wanted to be sure it wouldn't again. Then he snorted in laughter, did he even have that choice? He would go in that restaurant tomorrow with his heart on a golden platter and he would offer it to her without hesitation. If she crushed it beneath her heel he'd retreive it.

He was too desperate to care, he couldn't miss this chance.

Natsumi Mogami sat stiffly at a small table in a corner of the restaurant, he had been led here when he had introduced himself at the counter, as Kyoko had instructed and told that 'Kyoko-chan' would be here at 4:00 before she started her shift. Obviously his daughter worked here, why? Was it for pocket money? Surely Saena would support her with enough so that she would never need to work for pocket money, perhaps it was a discipline thing? No, he could not picture that of Saena, he could see her as a perfectionist in regards to their daughter's behaviour and schooling, but to working a part-time job? No way in hell. So... why?

His spies and informants had proved singularily unreliable, getting information on Kyoko was almost as hard as getting info on Tsuruga Ren, nigh impossible. Had it not been for his secretaries remark on how her cousin had 'discovered' the new 'Mio', a girl named Kyoko Mogami, but it wasn't until he caught a glimpse of 'Mio' that he realised with startling certainty that she was the image of a 15 year old Saena.

He had been in his office, on his way to lunch as his secretary started to watch a tape and Saena's face appeared on the screen. His store-bought bento clattered to the floor as he stared slack-jawed at the screen, ignoring the surprised cry of his secretary. Saena? Too young. Perhaps it was an old tape? But Saena hadn't done any acting as far as he knew. Why would she keep it a secret? Dazed and confused he crouched down to help his secretary clean the mess before it stained the carpet. As she moved away muttering about, clumsy, no good employers he caught her arm and asked what she had been watching. A little surprised she answered his question. "it's the new version of Tskukomi, 'Dark Moon'. It came out just yesterday, Ren Tsuruga's in it." The new Dark Moon? Impossible! Saena wasn't that young. So how? He noticed his secretary was still babbling on, a slight fluh to her cheeks. He wondered if she had a fever, then one sentence irrevocably caught his attention. "my cousin discovered her, you know. That new 'Mio', she's very good, but she's very scary apparently. I think she's only 16. she has the same last name as you, too. Kyoko, her last name is Mogami too, from Kyoto".

'"she's only 16" "Mogami kyoko from Kyoto" saena lived in Kyoto and 16 would be the age of their daughter if she had lived. Natsumi forgot about lunch.

He had a few calls to make.

Kyoko panicked as she noticed the time shown on the clock in the front of LME building, 15 minutes! There was only 15 minutes to bike ride to the Daryumai, on the other side of Tokyo in order to make it to the meeting.

Gathering her determination and will power, kyoko mounted her bicycle and unleashed her demons.

civilians fell to the ground, shivering uncontrollably as a dark aura passed them.

A shinto preist almost had a heart attack as he sensed the dark aura approaching and quickly gathered his store of ofuda to bravely confront the 'demon', only to be caught in an envoloping dust cloud, 'it must be' the preist decided, 'a remanent of the 'demon's passing' he decided, hurrying inside incase the 'demon' turned around'.

Takenori Sawara sat in his office as he felt a chill from the west part of tokyo, not just a chill, 'The' Chill -all caps intentional. Unable to help himself, his head turned to face the west and thought 'dear kami, help whichever poor bastard that has to deal with her this time'. In eastern Okinawa, an short, grey-haired, elderly woman stood with a proud bearing facing the direction of Tokyo, wonderment on her face. 'Impossible. This power... who is it that possesses such power?'

Natsumi, sipped his coffee and suddenly froze, there was a presense in the room. It wasn't ... terrifying, it was simply...powerful, beyond any human right to have such a captivating presense. Almost involuntarily he looked up to the door, his eyes locked with the owner of that powerful presense.

His daughter.

Mogami Kyoko.

She had gold-brown hair, cut short. It looked as if it was recently bleached. Her build was short and delicate, but somehow she seemed incredibly strong. But most incredible was her feirce brown eyes, eyes that shined with a power only he recognised. His eyes, his mothers eyes, now possessed by his daughter. He felt no doubt now, he would have recognised her anywhere, his little girl, his beautiful daughter, so powerful she took his breath away as she moved across the restaurant as if in a trance.

Step...step...step.

Kyoko had entered the restaurant in a state of dissaray as she rushed in from the outside, pulling her bicycle helmet off. Then she felt it.

A bright blue aura from the far corner that seemed as if it was reaching out to her, frantically searching for her. She turned to the source and saw a black haired man sitting in the corner, his hair so very black, seeming to absorb all light from around around it and some how impossibly project it's own raidience, like hers though she had never considered her hair to be like that(though others had). Wait a minute! He was sitting in that seat! How dare he! How could she meet her father if he couldn't find a seat (the restaurant was packed, not unusual at this time of day).

Then as if he could sense her stare he looked up and right at her. A look of surprise on his face that changed quickly to shock and then into a speechless stare of bewildered joy and...hope? Slowly as if possessed she slowly began to walk towards him.

Step...step...step.

She was half-way across to his seat when she noticed his eyes. Brown, just like hers and just like hers they spoke of a power no one really understood...her power, in his eyes. Her eyes widened and she stared at the man in speechless scrutiny, 'Could he be?'.

Natsumi made to to stand.

Her steps quickened.

Step, step, step,step, step, step.

He walked away from his table.

Step! Step! Step! Step! Step! Step! Step! Step! Step! Step! Step! Step!

Towards her as she ran towards him.

When had she began running? Kyoko stopped just infront of the man, close enough to look at him and truly see.

Natsumi gazed upon her in wonder, those were his eyes and his nose! (though more feminine as befitted a young woman).

Those were her ears, though slightly larger and her chin!

Wordlessly their hands reached out to touch the other's face, the same face on two different people of different age and gender.

Natsumi smiled down at her, a smile he hadn't smiled in 16 years and as he led her to the booth in the corner, began to speak. "kyoko, my name is Mogami Natsumi and I am your father". Briefly he marveled at this long forgotten smile, 'how long? How long has it been since I have felt such happiness?'

Lory Takeda was annoyed. An occurrence that had lately been occurring with surprising regularity. Why was he annoyed? Because the young director of the Akatoki agency had the _nerve_ to stroll into _his _building and abduct one of his employees. That, at least was the story spun by his admin department. Apparently Natsumi had walked in, grabbed a girl over his shoulder and escaped before anyone could do anything about it.

Another source of irritation, what the hell was the guy's last name anyway? Lory seriously doubted that it was because he was actually royalty as the tabloids rumoured, though he was obviously of good family. How good? Not for the first time Lory wondered just who Akatoki's young director really was. After all he _was_ a very mysterious figure after all. He was almost never seen in public, yet everyone knew his name, his given name at least. Instead of resentment this would usually have caused in the media he had instead made himself an icon, who was just as famous and sought after as his stars. An enigma.

Lory then remembered exactly which girl Natsumi had 'stolen away'. A young lady perhaps? Was he having a tryst with one of LME's staff or stars...?

Lory totally disregarded that thought as his secretary told him who Natsumi kidnapped.

"what do you mean he took Miss Mogami?!'

Kyoko Mogami liked to think she was used to eccentric and abnormal behaviour. After all, she had realized in one of her more bored and rational moments that _she_ was somewhat _eccentric_ (insane) herself. But despite this inner wisdom, Kyoko was thoroughly unimpressed when her father had rushed into LME, chucked her over his shoulder and ran off.

Kyoko Mogami also liked to think she was a mentally and physically _strong_ person. Able to face any demon(namely Shoutaro), overcome any mountain(the film industry ladder to success) and topple any giant(Tsuruga-sempai).

She also liked to think this was an attitude inherited from her father(otou-san).

This is why she was wholly unprepared when her father after depositing her in his limo, began to literally 'shake in his boots'.

They had met many times since that day when her father had called her on the phone. In that time, both of them had bonded considerably and Kyoko and Natsumi were ecstatic that they had formed such a relationship, a _connection_ neither of them had bothered to identify.

Natsume loved his daughter for her wit and good humour (and her dramatic mood swings), while Kyoko was highly amused to see that the mysterious director of LME was in fact very much like herself. Kyoko realised it was love, the love between parent and child that could have saved her that day when Shoutaro had brutally ripped out her heart and broken it.

They had come to an understanding about that. As director, Natsumi couldn't fire Sho on a personal matter, despite how much he'd like to, as Sho was simply making too much money for the agency. Kyoko agreed, _she_ wanted to take down Shoutaro. He was her problem her ...prey, for lack of a more polite term.

The sole issue on which they did not agree(or playfully bicker over) was her fathers dislike of LME and LME's director, Lory Takeda.

Kyoko knew that Takeda had been exceedingly good to her and could not reconcile her image of him to her father's.

Everyone knew Takeda was manipulative, sneaky and difficult to handle but her father seemed to resent it especially, she had once asked him why; "his utter ridiculousness annoys me".

Kyoko guessed(correctly) that her father had been a little swept up in the LME's director's pace and was annoyed at losing (even slightly) to his rival.

Kyoko decided she didnt give a damn about their rivalry.

Her father's attitude was compounded by her refusal to transfer into Akatoki, she had decided to stay with LME for her original reasons and because of her loyal attitude to the staff there.

It had absolutly nothing to do with a certain dark-haired sempai, nothing at all.

Her father was still shaking and for a moment Kyoko beleived he had been attacked, as he curled up into a ball shaking like a frightened animal.

"Outo-san?" no response.

"father" still no response.

Kyoko lost her patience.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON?!!!" she screamed, nearly deafening her father's driver in the front seat of the limo.

Natsumi looked up with a look of dread. 'SHE's coming"

Kyoko barely restrained her irritation. "who.." she said slowly, "...is 'she'"

Under the irritated gaze of his daughter Natsumi slowly stretched out into a normal seated position and recovered his cool. "'She' Natsumi started is a very important and terrifying person", "'She' is your grandmother".

"She wants to meet you."


	2. chapter the 1st

Father to Daughter: the 1st chapter.

A/N:// Ta-daa! The first chapter is here! Two things to say. Firstly, many thanks to the awesome reviewers! My favorite was the wonderful (but maybe not quite true?) review from V EPSILON, it was a very sweet thing to say. Seriously though, I love you all. Secondly, you will see an addition to the summary. This is, to my knowledge is completely true. Check the publish dates, but I believe it's the first 'kyoko finds her family' story written in this fandom. I won't say it's the best, as I haven't read other such stories (for fear I'll steal from them the bits that are better than mine - _-' ), but as it was written very early on ( I think it was in the first nine skip beat fanfics), it is the first. I just thought it was cool. It's not something you could find out about in the harry potter or inuyasha fandoms, so I just thought I'd put it out there, though if someone has a problem I'll get rid of it =).

Disclaimer: Neither Skip beat or any of it's character's belong to me. This fic was created purely for my own amusment.

Chapter the first: In which a father discovers his child.

A tall, handsome man sat with his head in his hands, resting his elbows in his polished wooden desk. After a moment he sat up and leaned back into his leather chair with a sigh. The director of Akatoki was not by nature a very public or outgoing man. He could be social when the situation required and he possessed a captivating manner and uncommon charisma. What was outstanding about him however, was his profound intellect and a talent for administration that had allowed him to rise through the ranks of Akatoki and become Akatoki's most successful director. Nothing however, could have prepared him for his current dilemma

He ran a hand through his short, jet black hair and tucked his longer than average bangs behind his ears (A deliberate contrast to that manipulative ass Takeda) and sighed as he plopped down on his cream leather couch, not caring if he rumpled his (which he thought was outrageously expensive) Armani suit.

It was also not in his nature to continuously mull over a problem without doing something about it. Much less to become so nervous about it he was incapable of cognitive thought. At least it wasn't until he had seen that name on the cast list of Fuwa's new music video.

**Mogami Kyoko.**

Strange that he would run into her here, much less be afraid of her since she would not remember him, would not recognise him. Perhaps that was indeed the reason he was afraid. Indeed the chances were one in a million. It could almost be ...fate or perhaps destiny that he should have found her here. And with that thought, Mogami Natsume fell asleep.

And Mogami Natsume dreamed.

He saw Saena, 15 again, so beautiful in her own way and she was smiling at him, something she rarely did and he felt his heart tighten as he admired her sitting on the cool green grass beside him on his birthday, like a dark flower timidly facing the sun.

_"Saena-chan, I like you"_

Then she grew older and she was smiling more, but it was a forced, insincere smile and the look in her eyes as she looked at him was the satisfied look of a predator who had just caught it's prey, he didn't notice, he was ecstatic. Saena had just agreed to marry him.

"_I love you"_

Then he was standing at the alter and she was gliding down to meet him like an angel in glistening white while his mother looked on in disapproval. He didn't notice, he was too absorbed in her.

_"I need you"_

Married for 2 months. She was rude to his mother and he _noticed_. She ran over the gardener's dog, a faithful companion of 10 years and just walked away, and he _noticed_. He noticed how much of his money she squirreled away in her own, private accounts, how much she abused the staff and how much she didn't seem to **love** him. He noticed her lovers and how little she shared his bed.

He applied for a divorce and before he even told her she stopped him with two words.

"I'm pregnant."

Disbelieving but hopeful, he had a paternity test done in secret, it was his child and his joy was enough to stop him from noticing. He began planning his baby's future right then. His little girl (a girl, his daughter!) would have the best of everything, she would go to the best schools and the best circles and his mother would love a baby to raise. Perhaps Saena would even mellow out and become the sweet girl she used to be, he could certainly wait for her, afterall children need their parents. Look at how much he missed his own father, dead 15 years. For two blissful months, Natsumi was on cloud nine, how could he simply divorce the mother of his beloved daughter?

Until one morning, she asked for a divorce. Despite having his own plans to seperate, he was in shock. He couldn't believe it, why would she seperate now? Then he realised she had done it, squirreled away all the money she could from their shared account. Along with the divorce settlement she thought it would be enough to break him. His analytical mind took over. She had all this time been using him. She never cared. It was a smart move for her really, this divorce, she would keep the child, the cash and rid herself of a seemingly unsuccessful and useless husband. She didn't know he had just accepted a director's position at Akatoki or that he had most of his money in a Swiss bank account where she couldn't reach it, he'd been waiting to surprise her with the news of his promotion and only blood relatives could access the swiss account. There went all his hopes, he couldn't wait for her, she wasn't going to let him.

He accepted the divorce but he wanted to keep the child. She didn't resist, a child would only hinder her. He wondered at her brand of motherly love, did she never want to see the child grow? But the child would be best in his care, he was sure.

5 months later. The doctor, a friend of Saena's she chose as her midwife, announced that Mogami Kyoko was still born. His beautiful baby was gone, taking part of him with her. He wept, while Saena looked on, unmoved at the child's funeral. He had not even seen his daughter. Sakura left him not two days after, he was relieved. He couldn't stand the sight of her.

He woke up. Natsume stared groggily around his living room as he remembered his dream. His baby was seemingly back from the dead. Mogami Kyoko, he wondered, who are you?

A/N: The first chapter finished! Yes I know it's still very much the same but there are some changes. I actually really liked my initial first chapter, despite it being so short (though it is longer than before), but I thought some parts could use a little more description and I wanted to convey Natsumi's mindset during Saena's pregnancy and why he is so accepting of his possible connection to Kyoko. A bit of foreshadowing for later as well. Despite my best efforts the chapters will likely still be shorter than average, rather than the collossal collection of different scenes that was also considered, as I like to use the chapter feature to show the progressive aspect of the story.


	3. chapter the 2nd

A/N: when I was writing this a year ago, the 'kuu arc' was just coming out, so I had to go over it again to rewrite the second chapter. At the time I was at my grandmother's who doesn't have an internet connection at all, so the rewritten first chapter update was also delayed. Once again, this is still very much the same as the initial version, but with more content.

Chapter the second:

A petite teenager with bleached, generically short hair paced the corridor of the illustrious LME headquarters, muttering darkly to herself. Indeed this had the effect of clearing the usually busy corridor, as most quickly found reasons to take a detour or a different route (some abandoning all pretense and simply running for dear life), rather than encounter the demonic aura that the girl seemed to exude. 'Damn it. I hate this. All of them want 'Mio'. I can't tell them that I hated the role', Kyoko stiffened her resolve as she imagined the anguished cries of Director Ogata. No, she couldn't say anything but ... she didn't want to play 'Mio' again either. A curious head poked out of his office at the lack of noise, only to spot the dark girl, shivering with bone-chilling fear the man shut the door & collapsed against it inside his office as he tried to justify his terror at a seemingly unreasonable fear of a small teenage girl. As Kyoko sat on her stool in a daze, a harassed looking LME staff member rushed up to her.

Luckily her demonic aura had retreated somewhat and the poor slave of the administration department (who was otherwise too unimportant to bother with) was able to approach her without too much fear (though by now, her reputation as LME's most fear-inspiring employee was cemented in stone. Indeed, Sawamura-san was a brave man). "Mogami-san?" he asked questioningly.

Kyoko nodded the affirmative.

"Thank goodness!" the man let out a relieved sigh and sat down on another nearby stool, on which he slumped, plainly exhausted. Kyoko was about to help the man when he announced in a slightly panting tone. "Mogami-san, there is a phone call for you at the main office. Please go and take it, the caller said it was urgent" Kyoko hesitated, unsure of weather to leave him, afterall he looked as if he might need medical attention, or a good rest. Perhaps she could use her demons to...

When he saw she had yet to leave he said, slowly catching his breath "Go now! Please! He's been on the phone for the last half hour yelling for you!"

Kyoko ran.

Natsumi Mogami liked to think he was a patient man. In fact, 9 times out of ten, he _was _a very patient man. However if there was one thing he could not stand it was dithering administration staff, _LME's_ dithering administration staff. He sometimes wondered how Lory Takeda could stand it. He crushed that thought, Lory Takeda probably hired them _because_ of it.

He heard the phone be transferred to a new recipient. Damn the administration, damn them **all**.

"Hello?"

The voice was young and female. 'Please god, Kami, save me from trainees!' "Look here! I want to talk to Mogami Kyoko _immediately_, now-"

"This is Mogami Kyoko".

Oh. Damn. That was a _great _first impression. Alright...courage man! "Hello" Natsumi paused, how should he introduce himself? 'I am your father!' sounded like a line from that american Sci-fi movie his secretary had became obsessed with last year...besides it was _way_ to cliche. Perhaps he should ask her to meet him...no, that sounded _way_ too stalkerish.

"Um, excuse me? Is this some kind of prank call? If it is I'm just going to hang up-"

"No! I'm sorry a...problem just came up on my end of the line". Yes my inability to plan what to say to my daughter.

"That's fine" Kyoko replied, burying her irritation with the practised calm demenour of one who has worked in the service industry for years. For the last three minutes she had sat beside a silent phone, so it really _wasn't _fine. But she had learned from her time working at the inn to excercise patience in trying situations. Learned a the inn...Shoutaro...'shudder'.

"Please could you tell me if you are Kyoko Mogami, daughter of Saena Mogami?" Alright, let her think he was an intermediatry, or...was that too impersonal? No, it would do. If not, he'd try again.

My mother? Does he know her? Has she...could she have sent him to _find_ me? Her mother had never cared about her in the 6 months since she ran away. Why should she care now? But..."yes i am the daughter of Saena Mogami."

Proof. Conclusive proof. Dear lord, he found her, his baby, his little girl had been in tokyo and he hadn't even known. "Miss Mogami, were you aware that your mother had kept her married name despite being divorced by your father 16 years ago?"

"Divorce? My father...my father died!" What on earth? What was this about her father? Her mother hadn't spoken of him, but from what she had told the boss-lady at the inn, her father died shortly before her birth.

"Were you also aware that your father was in control of a significant fortune, most of which your mother believed she claimed in the divorce settlements?"

"...no" A significant fortune? Her mother did run a successful buisness, so money was never a big issue and they lived in an upperclass neighbourhood, but a significant fortune? Had she used it to start up? But why divorce? Perhaps it had gone to something she was unaware of?

It was as he feared. "Miss Mogami, your father has expressed a desire to meet with you. He was told you were born stillborn and discovered you were alive in the drama you played in."

"To meet with me?" Kyoko's heart and mind were racing as she realized her mother's true betrayal of her, how could she lie to Kyoko about something so important? But her father? He was an unknown. But he might actually care about her if he wanted to meet her...she decided. "Where would my father like us to meet." quickly a time and date were organised. Cautiously, the episode on the dark moon set had made her realize the possibility of a stalker (like the beagle leader), she picked the Daruma, he couldn't find she lived there if she didn't tell him.

Whoever he was, he knew more about her past then she did and she wanted, no. she needed to know about it, whatever it was.

She wanted to meet this man.

Natumi hung up the phone reluctantly. He sat for a minute then dialled a number into his mobile. The information was highly sensitive he was just paranoid enough to believe his phones might be tapped.

"This is Saena Mogami, I'm not home right now, so please leave a message after the beep. _Beep_" Damn. An answering machine.

"Saena, it's me". He didn't bother to give his name, she'd know who it was. "We need to talk, about the events of 16 years ago, call me on XXX-XXX". Well he made the first move, now it was her turn.

Then he called in his secretary. "Sawamura-san!", a lovely black haired woman in her early thirties entered his office, her frazzled hair in a loose bun at the nape of her neck, a few strands curling delicatly near her ear. Despite her connection to LME through her cousin, Ms Aya Sawamura was unquestionably loyal, capable & efficient. To the point that he'd kept her as his secretary for the fifteen years he'd been director.

"yes sir?"

Aya Sawamura was indeed loyal, capable and efficient. You had to be, after years of working for Natsumi Mogami. Having worked for him for fifteen years she was one of the few who actually knew his last name and one of the few who saw him turn from a cold bitter man, heartsick from his past into the man he was today, a good natured, charming gentleman. So was she indeed surprised at the look, so remanisent of that time on his face.

" I want you to clear tomorrow afternoon, all of it." What? But tomorrow's when he does the paperwork! He always works thursday afternoons!

"Are...are you sure sir?" oh dear lord.

"yes, I have a very important meeting to go to" and he looked up at her, every inch a handsome 37-year-old man and _smiled_.

Brain function slowing...stopped. Mind... turning... to mush.

"Ms Sawamura?" the handsome thing inquired.

"y-yes?"

"The schedule for tomorrow? Please rearrange it as requested".

Handsome thing want's afternoon off? It shall be done! "O-ok"

"Thankyou that will be all". Escape!

Aya practically ran out the door, collapsing at her desk, blushing madly. 'what just happened?!'

'What just happened?' Natsumi pondered his secretary's behaviour, never had she reacted so in fifteen years. She had been however, oddly flushed. Perhaps she was sick? On that note, he buzzed her intercom & told her that she was welcome to take the rest of the afternoon off after rearranging his schedule.

He just hoped it wasn't serious.

A/N: Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Ok, I turned 17 just before christmas, but one of my presents was lost in the mail and I just got it today! At the moment I'm still at my grandmother's so this isn't really relevant by the time this will be posted though =). Now things are changing from the initial story, a little more depth has been added and a new character introduced. Originally Aya was going to be introduced much later (in the seventh or eighth chapter), remember this is the same story, just the rewritten version, not a seperate story altogether. Note that it's about doubled in size!

Secondly, thankyou to the awesome reviewers! To the reviewers who asked if i'm incorporating Saena, yes, yes I shall, though this wasn't a clearly planned development in the initial version, but it would have occurred late in the story. So Saena won't actually appear for a while (a couple of chapters at least -_-') but she'll have an influence (not sure how large it'll be) over the characters.


	4. Chapter the 3rd

A/N: These have to be my absolute most favorite chapters from the initial version. In the rewritten version chapters three and four have been put together. Not much has changed or even added as I thought I really had their personalities down and quite honestly I had so much fun writing this =). Later chapters of the manga echoed my opinion of Kyoko's thoughts towards Kuu-san, so I was very pleased! I am still at my grandmother's, drinking a can of pepsi max (because it's there, I don't actually like diet soda. At all). Recently I saw the new movie 'the day the earth stood still' very good movie! I really like the ideas presented in the movie, they were interesting and sophisticated but still understandable inlayman's terms, not the ton of jargon in some sci-fi movies I get confused over (that's probably just me though ^_^ ' ).

Chapter 3: Desperate for love

In the Daryumai, Kyoko sighed as she lay on the futon and brushed her gold-brown hair from her eyes. Out wardly she appeared relaxed, tired but relaxed, no one, not even those who had studied her sometimes obscure mannerisms, some out of amazement(Moko), hopes of possible emulation(Maria), searching for gossip(Yashiro) or storing for future manipulation( Rory), could tell that her mind was exhausted after hours of emotional turmoil brought about by a single phonecall she had received just 3 hours earlier.

Her father. What was he like? Perhaps he was cold or cruel. Or what if he was a snob? He was rich wasn't he? Or at least he used to be. What would he think of her? Her, Kyoko, who had blindly run away from home to follow a man who was only using her to achieve his dreams of stardom. Her, Kyoko, who wasn't beautiful, or popular, a poor wannabe actress who only had her determination to save her.

What would he think of her, Kyoko, a girl who had forgotten how to love?

That was if it was true, what if it was all a joke. A ploy to play on the heart strings of a girl who had no father, but desperatly wanted one, so desperate she'd forced her self on her most respected teacher, Hizuri-sama? Kyoko knew she had behaved shamefully, Hizuri-sama probably didn't want a daughter, afterall wasn't he looking for a son? His son...Kuon. Kyoko thanked kami that Hizuri-sama was kind enough to put up with her and...and even act like a father to her! But she supposed it came naturally to Hizuri-sama who was such a fatherly person, after all he was like the father of all the world -such a person would be able to do such a thing very easily, right?

But, he wasn't her father. Kyoko supposed she must be a very greedy person. She was jealous of Kuon for having such a great dad who had treated her like a son! But...she wanted her own father, someone who was hers and couldn't be taken away or forget about her. At that moment Kyoko made up her mind.

She was going to the meeting tomorrow. No matter what. Even if it was false, or he was a horrible person she would stand there waiting, she'd wait until there was no time left, even if no-one came for her, even if she came home empty and hollow and wasn't able to reach Corn and the privacy of her room before she cried. She decided she was going to risk everthing, she was going to hold out her shattered heart for inspection and if it got rejected...

If it got rejected she would piece it together once more.

Natsumi sighed as he reclined on his couch, watching Dark Moon, over and over, focusing on one face, a face that drew him like a spotlight on a dark night, the face of his daughter...Kyoko. He gazed upon her, she was brilliant, a born actress, she could be great -if proper care was taken to teach her. It was an inscrutable performance, she played Mio with perfection and flare, she was equal to, if not exeeding the lead actress.

A true performer.

Perhaps it was hereditary, Saena was quite the actress herself, she had certainly fooled him. If so, what else had she inherited? If she was just like her mother...Natsumi didn't finish that thought. He could only hope, desperatly hope it was only an act and that some part of him was inside of her, desperatly he hoped that she wouldn't hate him. His heart had already broken once, he wanted to be sure it wouldn't again. Then he snorted in bitter laughter, did he even have that choice? He would go in that restaurant tomorrow with his heart on a golden platter and he would offer it to her without hesitation. If she crushed it beneath her heel he'd retreive it.

He was too desperate to care, he couldn't miss this chance.

He looked at what informantion he had on her, so she was part of LME? If she had only auditioned for his agency, they would have met much sooner. Now she was under contract with Takeda, that ridiculous, manipulative.... hmm, a contract as an actor only? So she couldn't sing then, for surely Lory had all bases covered, right?

Natsumi Mogami sat stiffly at a small table in a corner of the restaurant, he had been led here when he had introduced himself at the counter, as Kyoko had instructed and told that 'Kyoko-chan' would be here at 4:00 before she started her shift. Obviously his daughter worked here, Why? Was it for pocket money? Surely Saena would support her with enough so that she would never need to work for pocket money, perhaps it was a discipline thing? No, he could not picture that of Saena, he could see her as a rigid perfectionist in regards to their daughter's behaviour and schooling, but to working a part-time job? No way in hell. So... why?

His spies and informants had proved singularily unreliable, getting information on Kyoko was almost as hard as getting info on Tsuruga Ren, nigh impossible. Had it not been for his secretaries remark on how her cousin had 'discovered' the new 'Mio', a girl named Kyoko Mogami, but it wasn't until he caught a glimpse of 'Mio' that he realised with startling certainty that she was the image of a 15 year old Saena.

He had been in his office, on his way to lunch as his secretary started to watch a tape and Saena's face appeared on the screen. His store-bought bento clattered to the floor as he stared slack-jawed at the screen, ignoring the surprised cry of his secretary. Saena? Too young. Perhaps it was an old tape? But Saena hadn't done any acting as far as he knew. Why would she keep it a secret? Dazed and confused he crouched down to help his secretary clean the mess before it stained the carpet. As she moved away muttering about, clumsy, no good employers he caught her arm and asked what she had been watching. A little surprised she answered his question. "It's the new version of Tskukomi, 'Dark Moon'. It came out just yesterday, Ren Tsuruga's in it." The new Dark Moon? Impossible! Saena wasn't that young. So how? He noticed his secretary was still babbling on, a slight flush to her cheeks. He wondered if she had a fever, then one sentence irrevocably caught his attention. "my cousin discovered her, you know. That new 'Mio', she's very good, but she's very scary apparently. I think she's only 16. she has the same last name as you, too. Kyoko, her last name is Mogami too, from Kyoto".

"She's only 16" "Mogami Kyoko from Kyoto" Saena lived in Kyoto and 16 would be the age of their daughter if she had lived. Natsumi forgot about lunch.

He had a few calls to make.

Kyoko panicked as she noticed the time shown on the clock in the front of LME building, 15 minutes! There was only 15 minutes to bike ride to the Daryumai, on the other side of Tokyo in order to make it to the meeting.

Gathering her determination and will power, Kyoko mounted her bicycle and unleashed her demons.

civilians fell to the ground, shivering uncontrollably as a dark aura passed them.

A shinto preist almost had a heart attack as he sensed the dark aura approaching and quickly gathered his store of ofuda to bravely confront the 'demon', only to be caught in an envoloping dust cloud, 'it must be' the preist decided, 'a remanent of the 'demon's passing' he decided, hurrying inside incase the 'demon' turned around'.

Takenori Sawamura sat in his office as he felt a chill from the west part of tokyo, not just a chill, 'The' Chill -all caps intentional. Unable to help himself, his head turned to face the west and thought 'dear kami, help whichever poor bastard that has to deal with her this time'. In eastern Okinawa, an short, grey-haired, elderly woman stood with a proud bearing facing the direction of Tokyo, wonderment on her face. 'Impossible. This power... who is it that possesses such power?'

Natsumi, sipped his coffee and suddenly froze, there was a presense in the room. It wasn't ... terrifying, it was simply...powerful, beyond any human right to have such a captivating presense. Almost involuntarily he looked up to the door, his eyes locked with the owner of that powerful presense.

His daughter.

Mogami Kyoko.

She had gold-brown hair, cut short. It looked as if it was recently bleached. Her build was short and delicate, but somehow she seemed incredibly strong. But most incredible was her feirce brown eyes, eyes that shined with a power only he recognised. His eyes, his mothers eyes, now possessed by his daughter. He felt no doubt now, he would have recognised her anywhere, his little girl, his beautiful daughter, so powerful she took his breath away as she moved across the restaurant as if in a trance.

Step...step...step.

Kyoko had entered the restaurant in a state of dissaray as she rushed in from the outside, pulling her bicycle helmet off. Then she felt it.

A bright blue aura from the far corner that seemed as if it was reaching out to her, frantically searching for her. She turned to the source and saw a black haired man sitting in the corner, his hair so very black, seeming to absorb all light from around around it and some how impossibly project it's own raidience, like hers though she had never considered her hair to be like that(though others had). Wait a minute! He was sitting in that seat! How dare he! How could she meet her father if he couldn't find a seat (the restaurant was packed, not unusual at this time of day).

Then as if he could sense her stare he looked up and right at her. A look of surprise on his face that changed quickly to shock and then into a speechless stare of bewildered joy and...hope? Slowly as if possessed she slowly began to walk towards him.

Step...step...step.

She was half-way across to his seat when she noticed his eyes. Brown, just like hers and just like hers they spoke of a power no one really understood...her power, in his eyes. Her eyes widened and she stared at the man in speechless scrutiny, 'Could he be?'.

Natsumi made to to stand.

Her steps quickened.

Step, step, step,step, step, step.

He walked away from his table.

Step! Step! Step! Step! Step! Step! Step! Step! Step! Step! Step! Step!

Towards her as she ran towards him.

When had she began running? Kyoko stopped just infront of the man, close enough to look at him and truly see.

Natsumi gazed upon her in wonder, those were his eyes and his nose! (though more feminine as befitted a young woman).

Those were her ears, though slightly larger and her chin!

Wordlessly their hands reached out to touch the other's face, the same face on two different people of different age and gender.

Natsumi smiled down at her, a smile he hadn't smiled in 16 years and as he led her to the booth in the corner, began to speak. "Kyoko, my name is Mogami Natsumi and I am your father". Briefly he marveled at this long forgotten smile, 'how long? How long has it been since I have felt such happiness?'

A/N: Reading over these two chapters, I didn't really want to change it much, just fix some spelling, grammer and add that one paragraph. I loved writing this chapter originally and quite honestly I felt it was too good to really change it so I put chapters 3 and 4 together -the story really justflows better that way and it's a more decent size as well. Most chapters should be over 3 pages in size 12 font (more than 2000 words).


	5. Chapter the 4th

A/N: Ta-Daa! A whole new chapter! OMG! OMG! *Fangirls squealing in distance as the chapter four strides proudly down the red carpet*..OK sugar rush almost gone now.

Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat, any of it's characters used in the story, or any related properties therin. And don't waste your time trying to sue, I'm also a poor senior in highschool looking for a job in an economic crisis...you get the picture.

'chapter the fourth' or oh kami, 'did I just say that out loud?!'

Natsumi reluctantly released his daughter from a hug sixteen-years in waiting. His daughter, he'd wanted to say that for over sixteen years. She really did look like Saena he mused, despite the strong resemblance with himself, you couldn't tell if you didn't know where to look. Any doubts he had harboured were gone, and from the look in her eyes...she was nothing like her mother. More like himself he thought with a grin. Earnest, hard working ...and somewhat dramatic (No matter what his friends in University said, he was not a drama queen!)

"um...hi"

Oh, she was speaking! Natsumi blushed. Damn it, even after all that he still could figure out what to say!

Kyoko wasn't quite sure what to do. She was sure this man was her supposed father, there was some resemblance after all... Oh no! What if she got the wrong person?! What if he was only leaving and she'd just barraled into him, she glanced over at Ookami-san (that's right isn't it?!), embarrasedly questioning.

'So touching' She thought, when Kyoko had explained earlier she had been afraid. She hadn't been able to have children and Kyoko had become a daughter to her, but after seeing this ...she felt so happy just to have witnessed such a scene. Kyoko glanced at her, embarrased and questioning and for moment she was confused as to why...then she realized, her confusion becoming amusement as she nodded. The poor dear wasn't sure she had the right person! No wonder she had been so scared and embarrased!

Natsumi looked at his daughter and though he was sure of the answer questioned, "Kyoko Mogami?"

Kyoko looked up at him with shining eyes "Yes, yes I am"

"My name is Natsumi Mogami, your father"

Ten minutes later they were seated down comfortably, having established they were indeed family they were now chatting amicably and were starting to get into the big questions.

"So, I should have grown up with you instead of Mom?"

"Yes, it was part of the divorce agreement. I realized she'd been using me to got to my money so a child would only hinder her, I couldn't be sure how you would have been raised. How -?"

"- It wasn't to bad. She was of course always very ...strict though." how do you say that your mother hadn't been a mother at all?

By the look on her face, they don't seem to have been close, but... "Saena was always a perfectionist. She used to say that everything was a necessary preperation and only the best survive the battle, therefore one must always get on hundred percent, nothing else would guarantee results"

"Yes, she was very ...empathtic about that" you mean she yelled at you for hours, ouch, always as a kid?! I only had to deal with it in middle school and highschool.

"Did you do much together?" "No ...mom was working a lot you see and she didn't really have time for me" So, Saena wasn't much of a mother, well she wasn't very motherly to begin with, even so to the child she had gone so far as to declare dead...

"So who did you spend time with then?"

"Oh I had a ...childhood friend" kyoko's expression darkened considerably, "whose parents were friends of mom. They owned the local inn so I helped out there a great deal" hmm, that explained her excellent posture and poise and the approval in the resturant owner's eyes. But why so upsett about the childhood friend? A fight? Ouch, fights between females can get nasty, must have recent since her claws are still out...better a topic for later then.

"So when did you come to Tokyo then?" probably a few months ago to the auditions...

"About a year and a half ago." What? Don't tell me she...ran away?! What about school?! "With someone?" At this her expression darkened incredibly and he felt the stirring of her power. What on earth...? something was terribly wrong. Who had done this to his little girl? His questioned was answered when she replied.

"yes, my ...childhood friend, Sho Fuwa"

Suddenly it made a horrible sort of sense. He'd heard the story from Sho's manager and the incident at the office had been described by Ms Sawamura. Fuwa Sho, his biggest and most successful investment in the past two years had selfishly used his baby and thrown her and her love away like yesterday's trash. That bastard!

"You're... that... Kyoko?" Natsumi almost trembled with shock and rage at Fuwa. 'How dare he!'

Kyoko was confused. How could he have heard the story? Unless he worked in the industry? Had she upset him? Was he mad at her? He must be disgusted at her foolishness...

Natsumi noticed Kyoko's increasing distress, why? Oh she thought he was mad at her. Spontaneously he reached across the table and pulled her into a crushing hug "That-, how dare he!"

'eh?! He's not digusted with me?"

After they both calmed down Natsumi reumed the interrogation

"So... why an actress?" he was curious, his daughter didn't eem the type.

Oh no, not this...how do I answer this? What if he reacts like Tsuruga-sempai? Afterall it's likely he works in the industry.

"Revenge"

....

...

...oh kami, did I just say that out loud?!

Natsumi watched bemused as his daughter's expressin changed to pale and confude to panicked and horrified. Revenge...oh dear god, she was going to defeat Fuwa. a little extreme, but ...that's my girl!

Natsumi was amazed. "you, against all odds became an actress, all to defeat fuwa? That's my girl!"

kyoko was stunned, her father was proud of her? She blushed shyly"Yes, though I was originally aiming for something different"

Something different? Like ...a musician? All mogami's loved music, it was part of their power, his mother had the most beautiful voice... but they would discuss that later.

"I saw you in Dark Moon. You were perfect."

Kyoko smiled, blushing prettily and said thank you, but his praise had reminded her of her dilemma about the requests for 'Mio' but Kuu-sensei's words resounded in her mind and she became determined again.

"Is that how you found me?

"Yes the resemblance was uncanny, my secretary knew about you from her cousin, a Mr Sawamura?"

"Oh yes! He's been a great help. At first he thought I would be unsuitable but after I _persuaded_ him for a while.

Persuaded? Evidently his question had shown on his face as Kyoko proceeded to detail her _persuasion._

Any ordinary man, or in the case of Lory Takeda, a strange one would have been shocked and somewhat disturbed by this account. But Natsumi Mogami, was of course no ordinary man. His abnormality was compounded by the fact he was Kyoko Mogami's father (and truthfully, very similar in personality and temperment). Natsumi was estastic. To think his girl was so dedicated & hardworking, even in if it was in pursuit of revenge.

"So you knew about Sho and I, you must work in the industry and you have a secretary...what do you do for a living". The question! Aaaah! The inevitable question he had been dreading!

'How... How do I answer this?!" without thinking he blurted it out.

"I'm the president of Akatoki".

Kyoko sat dumbfounded for a moment, then

"Your the PRESIDENT?!" he could almost see the word floating midair behind her, in sparly pink bubble writing, all caps intentional.

Kyoko grew serious for a moment, obviously debating something then Natsumi saw an amazing thing happen. Kyoko's demon's came out.

A/N: my first completely new chapter! Sorry for the delay the story was temporarily lost. enjoy!


	6. Chapter the 5th

A/N: Hi there! Am starting to write this just as I upload the new chapter the 4th. So any reviews after chapter the 3rd will be commented on at the bottom. Firstly, someone (not you, you lovely reveiwers, my younger sister) has said I'm not a reliable updater. Just to get this out of the way, I recognise this, and I will never BE a reliable updater. Even as I'm writing this I feel the urge to read other people's fanfiction!(I'm not a narcissist, reading my own stuff isn't nearly as exiting) I'm currently looking at stuff my reveiwers have written/like, I may even send a message to a few of you. That's always fun. When I just began writing this, one of my favorite authors sent me a message out of the blue telling me she liked my work and that i'd cheered her up...I think that may have been the highlight of my week. Of course, any message I send you guys wouldn't be that cool...Ok, I am a narcissist, somebody stroke my ego, please! By the way, my spell checker is unreliable and I suck at spelling, so I'll try to get what errors I can find fixed, but don't get too mad ok? Point them out in a review if you like.

chapter the fifth: In which our story recconnects to the world

last chapter:

Kyoko grew serious for a moment, obviously debating something then Natsumi saw an amazing thing happen. Kyoko's demon's came out.

Mini kyoko-demons suddenly populated the air around them. Natsumi suddenly felt the slightest hint of pressure and kyoko hadn't even unleashed her aura... the demons appeared to be arguing with her, gesturing to him wildly with sadistic grins. He froze.

'she knows how to unleash the demons?! That takes time and training, how the hell did she manage it? That's ...that's impossible! How can she control them?! At 17?!'.

Natsumi was further surprised at the sudden appearance of a few kyoko-angels, and saw that kyoko listened to them more. Suddenly kyoko snapped her head up to look at him, her spirits retreating. "Father, forgive me but Shotaru is...my prey". Natsumi sat there dazed, unseeing due to the immense shock and rapidity of his thoughts.

Then he, quite unceremoniously toppled off his seat onto the floor.

"Father?!!" kyoko rushed to his side, terrified for a moment, then relaxed as she diagnosed his condition.

Natsumi had fainted.

(Mwahahahahahaha! No one saw that coming now did you! *Author cackles dementedly*)

Tsuruga Ren. Japan's top actor. Tall. Good-looking (he refused to admit any notion of _pretty_)

Tsuruga Ren, formerly known as Kuon Hizuri. Son of Julie and Kuu Hizuri.

Tsuruga Ren. _Babysitter_.

Or at least he felt like one.

Yet again lory was using him to do his dirty work, rehabilitating the problem children of LME.

"Good morning _Ren-kun_, won't you help me with my lines?" Nami Kano. A rare natural blonde bombshell and according to Lory's information not afraid to use it to get what she wanted from LME's more minor directors. "There's sooo many and I reallly want to be sure I can remember them" Oh I'm _sure_ you are. Normally such a situation would resolve itself without comment, however it seemed young Miss Kano (She was 17, kyoko's age) was neither very smart or very careful, sleeping with both her director's, producers, co-workers and even the crew, usually at the same time (god he loved kyoko's traditional outlook, the girl would probably blush at even a mention of sex, let alone this kind of promiscuity) threatening them with revealing it to get what she wanted.

Lory had become aware of it when a brawl between a director and crewman had occurred. Upon visiting the set he rapidly discovered the bloody battle ground it had become for the males and the stress it became on the females. Both the director and crewman were suspended indefinitly, but the situation with Miss Kano required infinitely more 'delicacy' as Lory termed it. Which is why Ren, as the only male continuosly present amongst an all-female crew, director and cast was sitting here sufferring through the annoying flirtations of an air-headed moron who had yet to realize something was up and her usual games weren't going to work.

God he missed Kyoko. She had only been in showbiz for a few months but even at the start she had more talent and professionnalism in her little finger than this woman contained in her entire body. Her work with Rumiko and Rumiko's sudden enthusiasm for learning to act had been something of a minor miracle. So much so that Lory had even used her on little Maria and she had resolved the president's family issues, as he had found out from Maria's enthusiastic description of her 'big-sis'. Which brought him to another dilemma. Kyoko had met his father. His father who told her to act out the part of his son Kuon. She was surprisingly successful, but how much of that had been intuition? Could she have connected the Corn from her memories with Hizuri Kuon? If so then she would no longer see Corn as a fairytale, but as mortal being with a past. And a future. How long before she found out her 'fairy prince' was a delinquent? How long before the image she treasured shattered like her 'prince' image of Fuwa? Because Sho wouldn't be the one he hated. No, it would be Ren and while he would stop himself from crossing _that_ particular line he couldn't lose her completely.

Ren was so caught up in his musings he neglected to pay attention to the blonde that had previously been trying to engage him in a dangerous flirtation. 'had' being the opertative word. In response to his inattention the blonde was now attempting to drape herself over his frame. No thank you.

Ren had a captive audience as he swiftly moved out of the way, causing the actress to fall ungracefully of the chair, to much snickering. "hey!" Ren gave her an icy glare. "Miss, please tell us when you are ready to act. As ...pleasant (?) as your ...conversation was, we do have a job to do".

Ren made it seem as if he was stuggling for the least offensive words he could find. From the blank look on the actresses' face, she wasn't going to give up quietly. Ren was momentarily distracted by Yashiro's panicked arm waving as he gestured for ren to come over, phone in hand. Ren was about to ignore him until he realised with dread that Yashiro was holding _his_ phone. Eager to avoid another destroyed cell phone curtesy of his technology-repellant manager, Ren hurried over, also somewhat grateful for the excuse to get away from the annoying blonde.

Lory Takeda was annoyed. An occurrence that had lately been occurring with surprising regularity. Why was he annoyed? Because the young director of the Akatoki agency had the _nerve_ to stroll into _his _building and abduct one of his employees. That, at least was the story spun by his admin department. Apparently Natsumi had walked in, grabbed a girl over his shoulder and escaped before anyone could do anything about it.

Another source of irritation, what the hell was the guy's last name anyway? Lory seriously doubted that it was because he was actually royalty as the tabloids rumoured, though he was obviously of good family. How good? Not for the first time Lory wondered just who Akatoki's young director really was. After all he _was_ a very mysterious figure after all. He was almost never seen in public, yet everyone knew his name, his given name at least. Instead of resentment this would usually have caused in the media he had instead made himself an icon, who was just as famous and sought after as his stars. An enigma.

Lory then remembered exactly which girl Natsumi had 'stolen away'. A young lady perhaps? Was he having a tryst with one of LME's staff or stars...?

Lory totally disregarded that thought as his secretary told him who Natsumi kidnapped.

"what do you mean he took Miss Mogami?!'

Nami Kano was confused when she realised her attempts at seduction weren't working. Contrary to her behaviour, she wasn't stupid. The gorgeous actor should have at least been responding by now. When he acted so coldly she had thought maybe he was just an icicle in denial. She could handle that type. But when he willingly seperated and hurried over to his manager(who was kind of cute, now she was paying attention), she wondered if tsuruga might be gay. If so, it was obviously one sided from the manager's body language. It would explain why Tsuruga hadn't been in any relationships so far (as far as she knew) and his prescence on the all-female set.

Besides the idea was kind of hot.

Nami's thoughts continued to debate her discovery until tsuruga's shocked explaination resounded through the set.

"What do you mean, kidnapped?!!!"

Kyoko Mogami liked to think she was used to eccentric and abnormal behaviour. After all, she had realized in one of her more bored and rational moments that _she_ was somewhat _eccentric_ (insane) herself. But despite this inner wisdom, Kyoko was thoroughly unimpressed when her father had rushed into LME, chucked her over his shoulder and ran off.

Kyoko Mogami also liked to think she was a mentally and physically _strong_ person. Able to face any demon(namely Shoutaro), overcome any mountain(the film industry ladder to success) and topple any giant(Tsuruga-sempai).

She also liked to think this was an attitude inherited from her father(otou-san).

This is why she was wholly unprepared when her father after depositing her in his limo, began to literally 'shake in his boots'.

They had met many times since that day when her father had called her on the phone. In that time, both of them had bonded considerably and Kyoko and Natsumi were ecstatic that they had formed such a relationship, a _connection_ neither of them had bothered to identify.

Natsume loved his daughter for her wit and good humour (and her dramatic mood swings), while Kyoko was highly amused to see that the mysterious director of LME was in fact very much like herself. Kyoko realised it was love, the love between parent and child that could have saved her that day when Shoutaro had brutally ripped out her heart and broken it.

They had come to an understanding about that. As director, Natsumi couldn't fire Sho on a personal matter, despite how much he'd like to, as Sho was simply making too much money for the agency. Kyoko agreed, _she_ wanted to take down Shoutaro. He was her problem her ...prey, for lack of a more polite term.

The sole issue on which they did not agree(or playfully bicker over) was her fathers dislike of LME and LME's director, Lory Takeda.

Kyoko knew that Takeda had been exceedingly good to her and could not reconcile her image of him to her father's.

Everyone knew Takeda was manipulative, sneaky and difficult to handle but her father seemed to resent it especially, she had once asked him why; "his utter ridiculousness annoys me".

Kyoko guessed(correctly) that her father had been a little swept up in the LME's director's pace and was annoyed at losing (even slightly) to his rival.

Kyoko decided she didnt give a damn about their rivalry.

Her father's attitude was compounded by her refusal to transfer into Akatoki, she had decided to stay with LME for her original reasons and because of her loyal attitude to the staff there.

It had absolutly nothing to do with a certain dark-haired sempai, nothing at all.

Her father was still shaking and for a moment Kyoko beleived he had been attacked, as he curled up into a ball shaking like a frightened animal.

"Otou-san?" no response.

"father?" still no response.

Kyoko lost her patience.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON?!!!" she screamed, nearly deafening her father's driver in the front seat of the limo.

Natsumi looked up with a look of dread. 'SHE's coming"

Kyoko barely restrained her irritation. "who.." she said slowly, "...is 'she'"

Under the irritated gaze of his daughter Natsumi slowly stretched out into a normal seated position and recovered his cool. "'She' Natsumi started is a very important and terrifying person", " 'She' is your grandmother".

"She wants to meet you."

A/N: I'm alive! Aren't you all so glad? Year 12 and a job has kept me busy and a bad case of writer's block has made this chapter drag on for some time. This chapter has started recconnecting to the skip beat 'world' outide of Natsumi and Kyoko and Nami has made her first appearance. She's going to have a very interesting role later on. All my reviewers are awesome! Lastly I'm not sure if I got the actress from the 'cinderella' arc's name right. I have some idea that it was Rumiko or Ruriko and I'm not sure which, if I'm wrong can somebody say so and correct me?


End file.
